


Lesson Learnt.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dark humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Amycus learns a lesson from Bellatrix the hard way.





	Lesson Learnt.

"So are we going to kiss or not?" Amycus said with a dirty grin towards the dark witch a few feet from where he was standing. She looked impossibly fuckable and he just couldn't resist her. 

"Do you have a fucking death wish?” Bellatrix replied with a snort of disgust, surely having his nose bashed in by Rodolphus was a warning enough to stay away from her but here he was again, leering. “I’d rather fuck a Dementor.” 

Amycus laughed, not phased by her cold rejection (as always) and ran his eyes over her, lingering on the top of her pretty emerald green corset that encased her breasts, licking his lips and feeling his cock twitch. 

Bellatrix’s wand was suddenly pressed painfully against his cock and her hand wrapped tightly around his balls. “Let me explain this to you in simple terms.” But she didn’t use words, actions spoke louder after all and when she stepped back he was a howling, rolling, mess on the floor clutching between his legs with both hands. “Do I make myself clear?” 

He could only nod through the pain and groan incoherently. Not even registering when his sister tried to aid him. Lesson learnt.


End file.
